greenyphatom2fandomcom-20200215-history
Greeny Phatom Wiki
Welcome back to the Wiki that came out as gay! RIP AND TEAR! Niggercon 2017 is on the way! ☀Moon Man is nickname given to online depictions of the McDonald’s mascot Mac Tonight, which is associated with a text-to-speech voice reciting racist parodies of various rap songs. Greeny Phatom Wiki "Little Guy, come see these pages!" a Wikia/Gorilla Keegan Ltd./Greeny Phatom Pictures company! Want to chat with your fellow members? Have a quick question you need answered? ' ' to join the chatroom! (Clicking on the link opens up a new window and gets you connected into our on-wiki chat. Users may not be available at times.) Little Guy and The Mystery to New York is a 2012 animated comedy-adventure film produced by Sony Wonder for 20th Century Fox and the first film on the Little Guy Mystery Movies series, it demostrates the mystery that happened in New York, the missing Father of Gumball and set after Greeny Phatom The Movie. It is set to be released in theaters on July 21, 2013. This was the only film set during the GPTM storyline. Read more > From Reading Windows Errors Lignen Hammil "Little Guy" Gunpanow, (better known as 'Little Guy' and formerly known as Big Guy), is the main protagonist of Greeny Phatom, The Greeny Phatom Show and many other Greeny Phatom-related shows. He was born on March 2, 1986. He once led the Anti-Gree City Army with a lot of Greeny Phatom characters (except Santed Sailor), as well as those from Geo's World, World of Jake, Luke City, Finley's World, and the Baxter Bros and more (except Gree City) in Greeny Phatom The Movie 3. He is "voiced" by Patrick Seitz, which is dissappointing because he doesn't deserve the job while Tom Kenny does because he sounds old. He is the main protogonist in Greeny Phatom. Little Guy hates shows such as Gree City, The Buneary Show, and Bryan's World. He likes shows such as Greeny Phatom, (of course he likes that show), Geo's World, Punic Circle, and other good shows. Read more > Greeny Phatom Wiki was originally established back in 2011, so please get back here and start making new pages and recover the old pages! That is all for now. Peace, guys! ;) Anyways, this page has been protected to prevent vandalizers taking over the wiki again. Create your own Greeny Phatom-related article, or create one of the old pages again, which is a way to repair them today! ;) width=30 We are currently housing articles, and files. We need YOUR help expanding, adding, and restoring articles to the wiki! ---- | New to this wiki? | Help pages Don't forget to ask our if you have trouble. ---- Ever since 2011, the Greeny Phatom Wiki was the place to learn more about Greeny Phatom. But, in 2013, the Great Greeny Purge started, almost wiping out this wiki. But, in 2014, Keegan bought the wiki, and now its back online. Help us restore the wiki by using the create article box above! No polls yet. Category:Browse Category:Greeny Phatom Wiki Category:Home